


Urzud ra nulukh

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: Ladyhawke (1985), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Human Smaug, Journey Big Bang Challenge, Line of Durin Cruse, Raven Kili, Shapeshifting, Sorcerer dragons, Wolf Fili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo lived a nice quiet life until one night twelve dwarrows, a wizard, and a golden wolf showed up on his doorstep wanting to take him on a quest to get their home back from a dragon, but not just any dragon, a dragon wizard; which can’t be true because they're only in fairy tales. When Bilbo agrees to go with them though, he finds that there might be more to these dwarrows and the…wolf…raven…than there seem to be. Maybe there really is a dragon wizard, and maybe there’s more at risk to this quest than just getting their home back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urzud ra nulukh

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This story was written for the [Journey Big Bang](http://journeystory.livejournal.com/profile). When I made the claim for a posting date, I had the whole story typed up and ready to go, sadly my laptop crashed a while ago and I lost everything, luckily I'm kind of old school and had written everything out on paper first. So, I'm now in the middle of retyping everything, which is why I'm only posting the first chapter of this story, why it's unbeta, and why I'm posting after my assigned posting date. Going forward, as I type up each chapter, I hope to be able to update once a week. 
> 
> Also, I would like to thanks [talullahred](http://talullahred.livejournal.com/) for making this beautiful banner for me. Thank you so much! :D

 

Bilbo couldn't believe it.

There were dwarrows in his home and they had pretty much made themselves at home. They hadn't even taken his hint that he didn't want them there. They had gone through his pantry, move things around in his dining room and had even gotten into his ale. He was going to ask them to stop when another knock came from the door. He sighed as he went to answer it.

He didn't stop the moan that left him when he saw who was on the other side; another dwarf. This one though was different. He was younger than the first two, with dark wavy hair to his shoulders and very little facial hair, at least for a dwarf, but it wasn't the dwarf that held Bilbo's attention but the creature that sat beside him.

At first glance, Bilbo thought it was a dog but as he looked closer he realized that it was too big for a normal house pet. Even as it sat on it's back legs, it was still almost as tall as the dwarf beside it. The fur was a golden color, like that of the sun, with highlight of a lighter blond. Just by looking at it Bilbo could tell that the fur would be soft if he could touch it, it had a shine to it and Bilbo was sure that he saw the moonlight reflecting off some of it. Bilbo's mind wandered to a book that he had once read about a creature like that but he believed them to be only tales.

“Kili,” the dwarf said, “and this,” he pointed to the canine, “is Fili.” Bilbo took a step back as _they both_ bowed. Now Bilbo knew that it wasn't a normal dog. “Are we late?”

Bilbo looked back to the young dwarf, who had a grin on his face as if he knew what Bilbo was thinking. It pulled Bilbo from his thoughts, “Late? No, no, there's nothing to be late to. Nope, you can't come in, I'm sorry but you've come to the wrong house.” He tried to shut the door but Kili placed his foot in the way.

“Did they cancel it?” he asked and then glanced to the canine.

The dog looked to him like it understood what they were saying but Bilbo was confused on the whole matter. “What? No! Nothing's been canceled but...”

“Well, that's a relief,” Kili pushed on the door and let himself in, along with the animal.

Bilbo glanced at it as it walked by. It was huge, Bilbo, if he was a young hobbit and wanted to, could probably ride on it's back like a pony and not have to worry about falling off. He was now sure that it wasn't a normal dog but he had only read stories about such a creature. The dwarf moved to the hallway and started to set his packs and weapons down. Bilbo knew he would sound like a bad host but he had to asked as he looked between the two. “Is he....um?”

Kili gave him a grin and misunderstood Bilbo's question. “Don't worry, he's house trained.”

Bilbo stepped back as Fili growled at Kili. He opened his mouth to ask the questions that he was actually thinking of; one of them being why their names sounded so alike. Maybe it was a dwarf thing but Bilbo have never known a owner to name their pets after themselves. He was interrupted though by the big bald dwarf that had been the first one to show up at his door.

“KILI!” he shouted as he wrapped his arm around the young one's shoulders.

Kili smiled, “Master Dwalin.”

Dwalin pulled Kili away towards the dining room and left Bilbo in the hallway with Fili. Bilbo did his best to smile, he was sure that this creature was a wolf and not just any wolf but a Golden Wolf. There were stories of such a creature from long ago. A wolf of a golden color, bigger than normal wolves and smarter too. Packs use to live in the forests throughout Middle-Earth but due to Men falling in love with the color of their fur, they started getting hunted and soon were never seen of ago. Some say that the stories were real but others, like Bilbo, believe that they were just made up. Now though, he wasn't so sure.

“Kili, help us shove these this into the hall, otherwise we'll never get everyone in.” Balin, the second dwarf that had shown up, shouted from the other room.

“Wait! What?” The comment had drawn Bilbo away from his thoughts. “Get who in? Who else is coming?”

As if on cue another knock sounded at the door and Bilbo regretted ever opening it the first time. The knock sounded ago and the wolf barked at him. Bilbo stared at the wolf for a second before he pointed his fingers at the door. “Oh no, I will have no more visitors for tonight.” Fili barked again and stepped forwarded hitting his forehead against Bilbo and pushed him towards the door. Bilbo took the hint and moved as the knock sounded a third time. He would just have to tell whoever it was outside that he didn't want anymore visitors for the night, since the wolf didn't understand. Why would he? It's a wolf, Bilbo thought to himself.

“Thank you!” He shouted to the door, “But no thank you, I will have no more visitors for the night, I have far too many dwarrows in my pantry as it is and-”

Bilbo jumped back as whole group of dwarrows fell onto his mat as he opened his door. He was going to say something to them but all he did was sigh as he saw the old wizard standing behind them. “Gandalf.”

~*~

Kili sat at the end of the table with Fili laying on the ground next to him, his tail curled up around the legs of the chair.

It had been fun and games, singing songs and playing tricks on the hobbit before but Thorin, the leader of their small group had finally shown up and they had became quiet and all talk turned to business.

While the others asked Thorin questions about the dwarrows from the other kingdoms, Kili kept his eyes on the hobbit, who stood behind Thorin. He didn't look much like a burglar but then again, this would be the first burglar that Kili has ever met, or first hobbit for that matter. He was beginning to have second thoughts about the whole thing but if Gandalf said that this hobbit was a burglar, then a burglar he was.

“You're going on a quest?” Bilbo asked.

Kili remain silent as Thorin, Gandalf, and the others went about telling Bilbo about Erebor and how it was taken from them.

“We tried once before to reclaim it but the beast had been ready for us and we lost more than a home once more that day.” Thorin stated as he glanced towards Kili. Fili whimpered at Thorin's words and Kili reached down to rubbed Fili behind his ear and calm him.

“The beast?” Bilbo asked.

“That would be Smaug the Terrible,” Bofur, one of the other dwarrows, answered.

He started to go on but Bilbo stopped him, “Yes, I know what a dragon is thank you.”

“Yes, but you don't know about _this_ dragon. Smaug is a mighty sorcerer, not as mighty as Gandalf mind you but close and can take the form of a Man."

Bilbo actually snorted at that, “Sorcerer dragons are myths and fairy stories, they're not real.”

“Oh, they're real alright,” Kili finally spoke. He didn't say anything else though as the hobbit stared at him.

Fili sat up at the comment, he rubbed his head against Kili's arm and gave a bark towards the table. All but Bilbo, Thorin, and Gandalf quickly found other things to look at and Kili wanted to yell at them for it, he hated it when they treated him like that. Like they were afraid to say the wrong thing to him. Kili locked eyes with Thorin and silently wished that he would do something. Thorin seemed to realized what he wanted and broke the silence clearing his throat.

Once Thorin had everyone's attention again he pulled a folded paper from an inner coat pocket, along with a key that Kili had never seen before. He unfolded it and lay it out on the table. “My father left this map and key with Gandalf for safe keeping.” Kili didn't miss the glare that Thorin gave the wizard as he spoke, “It show a hidden passage to the lower halls.”

“So there's another way in!” Kili jumped in, surprising Fili who had rested his head on Kili's lap.

Thorin nodded with a slight grin but it was Gandalf that spoke. “If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. We will have to find someone who can and then we'll be able to get into the mountain and get to the source of Smaug's power.”

“That's why we need a burglar.” Ori, the scribe of the company, stated.

“You'll need a good one too.” Bilbo comment as he leaned over Thorin's shoulder and looked at the map. “An expert.”

“And are you?” Gloin asked.

Bilbo glanced up from the map, “Am I what?”

Oin, who was hard of hearing and seemed to have misunderstood the hobbit, slammed his hand on the table as he shouted. “He said he's an expert!”

“Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life.”

Kili shook his head, he knew it. The hobbit wasn't a burglar, Gandalf had gotten it wrong. While the other started arguing among themselves, he slowly stood from the table and left the room; he needed some air.

He luckily made it outside without being called back to the meeting, although he left the door opened so that he could still hear what was going on inside. As he stood on the small hill that looked out over the Shine, something wet touched his hand and he didn't need to looked to know what and who it was. “You should go back inside Fili. We don't want to scare any hobbit who happen to walk by.” Fili just bark and sat down next to him. Kili smiled and patted the wolf's head. “Do you think this is going to work?” Fili barked again. “Yeah, you're right, uncle will not let us down. I'm just unsure about the hobbit.” Fili barked once more and moved to the bench that set on the other side of the round door. Kili sighed and followed, he took the small seat and smiled as Fili sat down next to him on the ground and rested his head on Kili's lap. Kili rubbed his head right behind his ear, Fili loved it when he did that. He laughed as Fili leaned into the touch like a normal dog would, “You know, if I didn't know from first hand, I would find it hard to believe that you’re my brother.” Fili licked Kili's hands once more and then laid down on the ground.

They stayed like that for awhile before Thorin came and got them. Thorin had insisted that they get a early start in the morning and had Bilbo assigned everyone bedrooms. Kili wanted to argued, he knew that he would be able to sleep tomorrow as they traveled but instead he only nodded and headed off to the room that was given to him with Fili close behind him.

~*~

Bilbo ran through the forest that surrounded the Shrine, he was tried but he couldn't stop until he caught up with the dwarrows. He wasn't sure what had changed his mind but this morning when he awoke and found that the company had left without him, he was a little put off.

He had been against the whole thing when he went to bed; adventure, dragons, magic, stolen kingdom, it was unheard of for a hobbit to want anything to do with any of those things. Now though, now he was hoping that they still wanted him to join their little group. They _had_ left the contract behind, as if in hope that he would follow.

Bilbo soon decided to cut through the trees instead of staying on the path; he couldn't believe that they had gotten so far ahead of him and wondered just how early Thorin's 'early start' had been. It had been a long time since he last ran through the forest as a child and he hoped that he could still find his way around. His idea work though, for as soon as he broke through a group of closely grown trees, he found the company just ahead of him on the path, all of them riding pony, with Thorin and Gandalf at the front. Gandalf of course, was on a full size horse.

“WAIT!” he shouted as he ran through the grass towards them. He grinned as they all stopped and turned to him, he ran towards Balin and handed him the contract. As the elder dwarf looked over the contract, Bilbo did his best to catch his breath as he glanced around at the others. Gandalf was smiling, as if he knew that Bilbo would join them, Thorin though didn't seem too happy that he was there. Bilbo just nodded to the dwarrows' leader before he glanced back towards the others. Some were smiling, others seemed upset and were handing, what Bilbo thought were coins pouches, to others. He was going to ask what that was about but he lost his voice when he noticed that the young one, Kili, wasn't with them.

He glanced up and down the line of dwarrows but there was no sign of the dark hair youth and the canine that never left his side while at Bag End. However, there, riding a pony right behind Thorin, was a dwarf that Bilbo didn't remember seeing the night before and Bilbo was sure that he would have remember him. The dwarf seemed just a few years older than Kili but still young compared to most of the others, he had more facial hair than Kili but it was the color that Bilbo would have remembered. It was blond, almost a golden color.

Bilbo looked him up and down but when their eyes met the dwarf quickly looked away and lowered his eyes. Bilbo's eyes followed the direction of the dwarf's head and looked down as well. Once again he was shock, for on the saddle-horn sat a black raven, it's head curled under it's wing as if it was asleep. Bilbo opened his mouth but Balin picked that moment to speak.

“Everything appears to be order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

Bilbo nodded to Balin with a grin but it faded as Thorin orders someone to get him a pony to ride. “No, no, no, that won't be necessary.” He didn't get to finish talking as he was grabbed by two dwarrows from behind and placed onto a pony.

The company had already started moving again and Bilbo did his best to copy the dwarrows on how to ride. He soon regretted running out his door that morning. He shouldn't be there, he should be back in his hobbit hole drinking a nice warm cup of tea in his winged chair. He was a respectable hobbit, not a dwarf. It was their quest, not his. What had he been thinking?

Laughter came from his right and he looked to find Gandalf riding next to him, Bilbo glanced to the front of the line where Thorin now rode by himself.

“You got that from your mother's side of the family.”

“I'm sorry. What?”

“Your longing for adventure,” Gandalf said as he pointed at Bilbo. “You got it from your mother's side of the family. The Tooks are not your normal hobbits and your mother was always looking for adventure. If I would to be honest, I was surprised when I heard that young Belladonna was marring Bungo. Oh, don't think me wrong,” he added when Bilbo was about to argued, “Bungo was a nice enough fella and a dear friend but not what I imagined Belladonna Took settling down with.”

“Yes, well...” Bilbo didn't know what to say to anything that Gandalf was saying. It was true, from the stories that he's heard growing up, Took aren't your normal hobbits but he had been raised as a Baggins. He looked around the company to try and find something to change the subject to and his eyes landed on the blond haired dwarf talking with Thorin. “Gandalf?”

“Mmm?” Gandalf answered.

“Who's the dwarf riding with Thorin? I don't remember him being with the others last night and where's Master Kili for that matter?”

“Well, Kili is right there,” the wizard answered with a nod towards the blond dwarf. “And the young dwarf is Fili.”

Bilbo did a double take and was sure that Gandalf had hit his head too many times while walking around Bag End. “What _are_ you talking about Gandalf? That's not Kili _or_ Fili.” Although the bond hair of the dwarf did remind Bilbo a little of Fili's golden fur.

A shadow seemed to cross over Gandalf's face and he became silence for a few seconds as if thinking. When he finally spoke it was barely a whisper and Bilbo had to leaned half out of his saddle to hear him. “I had hope that Thorin would have told you last night but at the time we wasn't even sure if you would be joining us, so he didn't want to say anything but hopefully he will tell you the whole story tonight when we make camp. You see, there is more behind this quest than what you've been told.”

Bilbo didn't get to ask Gandalf what he meant before the wizard was riding back up the line to join Thorin at the front. He gave a sigh and quickly wondered if it was too late to turn around and go back home.

**~*~**

Fili gave a quick glance over his shoulder towards the hobbit at the back of the line as Gandalf joined him and Thorin. The hobbit looked at the pony that he rode with a sickening look on his face and didn't seem to noticed whatever it was that Bofur had said next to him. Fili glanced back and found Gandalf smiling at him. He shook his head, “Are you sure that he's the right person, I don't know a lot of hobbits but Mister Baggins doesn't seemed to be a burglar of any kind. Plus there's the fact that no one have told him about Kili and I.”

“No worries Master Fili, you will find that there is a lot more to Bilbo Baggins than you can see. Although, I would advices you to tell him of your nephews when you make camp.” The last part he looked towards Thorin as he spoke.

Thorin didn't say anything but just kept looking forwards.

“Mister Gandalf could be right uncle, perhaps you should tell Mister Baggins about us.” Fili patted the raven sitting on the saddle-horn, Kili lifted his head and squawked at him. Fili just smiled and ran his hand over his brother's head and down his back. He gave a chuckle as Kili pecked at his fingers. “Kili seemed to agree.”

“He's in the form of a bird. How do you know what he's saying?” Thorin asked.

Fili's chuckle faded when he saw his uncle's face, there was sadness in it, although Thorin did his best to hide it. He just nodded at the raven, “He's my brother, I would understand him in any form that that demon change him to. Just like Kili would understand me.”

Thorin sighed but didn't say anything, only motioned for his pony to go faster and moved a few feet away from them to ride alone.

Fili looked to Gandalf. The wizard gave a shy smiled, “Do not worry young one, we will get your home back as well as return you and your bother to normal.”

Fili smiled, “I long for the day that I can hold my brother back in my arms without the feathers.” Kili squawked and took off from the saddle-horn into the sky, he flew high but still in Fili's sight.

“And I'm sure he longs for the same,” Gandalf said before he moved to ride a head with Thorin.


End file.
